


The Witches and Demons Come to Fight

by grammaticallywrong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biblical References, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Devils, I dont really know what happened here, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Summoning Circles, Unbeta'ed, We Die Like Men, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammaticallywrong/pseuds/grammaticallywrong
Summary: Chanyeol walked deep into the forest to summon the most powerful Being in existence.He just didn't think it would bring out the Devil himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: MAKE A WISH





	The Witches and Demons Come to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut sort of inspired by my own prompt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/yeoriscribbles/status/1340405199697924096?s=20

  
  
  


Chanyeol felt the pang of guilt as he swatted the chattering spirit by his ear, hearing an indignant huff as it floated away back to its origins.

Chanyeol was deep in the forest, the smell of wet leaves strong against his nostrils. He could hear the silent screams of the other spirits threatening to rise above the mossy floor of the forest. They were ready to attack the intruder, a witch that was known to curse everything that goes against his path.

But Chanyeol was no ordinary witch. He was taught the spells of his Coven, but the blood of the elves ran deep in his veins. He never had the need to use the black magic he’s learned in secret, his inner elf opting to choose peace rather than violence, but today will be the day he’ll have to go against his very nature. 

It was late in the night when he ventured out into the woods. The light of the moon filtered through the green canopy of the forest trees, creating pillars of light that illuminated the path he was currently on. He had no direction, no clear idea of where he should go, only that he should keep walking away from the Coven and away from the danger that was the Supreme Witch.

Chanyeol found something disturbing - a yellowed parchment containing the warnings of a centuries old wizard, a prophecy that foretold the destruction of his Coven and other covens that follow. 

And so he stole a summoning book from the Coven’s library and went deep within the forest to seek help, to summon a spirit so powerful that it would help Chanyeol defeat the Supreme Witch, the cause of the Coven's destruction.

He knows it will be a feat considering the Supreme had centuries of experience before him. But he has to try especially if he wants to live.

Chanyeol found a clearing several minutes later. He walked around the perimeter to clear the area of any lingering spirits. The forest fairies that followed him stayed behind the periphery, their transparent wings fluttering behind their backs. Chanyeol could see their worried faces, his elvish connection with the forest giving a sense of comfort coming from the trees and the other woodland creatures. 

They were all interconnected with the roots that were grounded to the earth, every breath of a living creature pulsating through his own veins. Chanyeol breathed deeply and he could feel the blood rushing in his ears. He opened his almond shaped eyes and saw the forest fairies sprinkle their own magic at the clearing’s perimeter. 

Seconds later and Chanyeol could feel his skin tingle the moment the magic was activated. He could feel, rather than see, the shield of protection casted around the perimeter. He extended his hand out and touched the air that separated his area and the rest of the forest. He flinched back as soon as he felt the cackle of electricity.

“Ow,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. He shook his hand to bring the feeling back in his nerves. It was fascinating to see beads of light escape the pores of his skin, the string of electricity escaping the beads in a tentacle-like manner. Chanyeol waved his hand as he muttered a spell under his breath, the beads of light disappearing with a soft _plop._

Chanyeol wiped his hands against his electric blue coat. He needed to calm his nerves before he could continue with the ritual. He inhaled a big breath and took the bag of salt hidden in his pouch charmed to hold an infinite amount of things.

He set his things down close to the edge of the clearing, his reference book opened to the only page he needs for this ritual. 

Chanyeol took one last read through of the ritual and set to drawing the summoning circle.

He held the bag of salt in one hand, the other busy with perfecting the runes drawn messily on the mossy floor of the forest. 

It took Chanyeol less than an hour to finish the circle, less than a minute to do one last walk around to make sure that every rune is perfect and that every line connecting the innermost circle to the outermost circle is straight.

Chanyeol took a moment to wonder at his creation. The Academy never taught something as dark as what he’s created. It was mostly easy spells, easy summoning. Nothing as dark and dangerous as summoning a strong and powerful spirit.

Chanyeol looked back at the direction where he came from. He noticed the forest fairies sitting on the branches of the trees that stood tall behind him, their fluttering wings filling the air with a soft, comforting noise.

“Here goes nothing,” Chanyeol whispered before putting both his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and inhaled a big breath. He felt the heartbeat of the forest underneath his palms; the electric buzz of the protection spell made earlier by the forest fairies; and the unmistakable tang of blood he can taste in his mouth. 

He felt his magic slowly being drained. He could feel his hands shake even as they’re laid flat on the ground. Chanyeol’s eyes are closed but he could see a kaleidoscope of colors behind his lids. Red, yellow, and blue, as if the colors represented the fire and smoke he could so clearly smell.

Chanyeol was tempted to open his eyes but he knows it will ruin the flow of his magic into the circle. He was still muttering spells under his breath, careful not to butcher the Latin that needed to be perfectly enunciated if he wants the ritual to work. 

The smell of fire was stronger, attacking his nostrils and eventually his lungs. He stopped to clear his throat of the buildup, careful not to choke in between words, and returned to muttering the litany that would bring him the spirit he desperately needs.

Finally, the clean smell of the forest allowed Chanyeol to take a deep inhale to clear his lungs. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking the tears that welled up in his eyes in its efforts to protect itself from the smoke. 

He looked around and saw a figure at the other side of the clearing. Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he expected the spirit to look like, but he certainly didn’t expect the spirit to look so… _human._

"For a spirit that just rose from the ashes, you look pretty human looking.” Chanyeol said to the figure. He had black hair, a mullet to be precise, now that he sees the spirit clearly. A black mullet with red streaks. “Also, apologies for the French, but _what the fuck_ is up with that hair?” 

The spirit laughed and laughed and _laughed_ until he almost fell off of the stump that he was sitting on. It was the nicest melody, Chanyeol observed, and he’s not sure if he liked the way the hair at the back of his neck rose at the sound of the spirit’s laughter. 

"Stop hating, witch.” The spirit said, laughter still clear in his voice. “It's what's hip right now." 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, _Spirit_.” Chanyeol retorted back. He never really liked being called a witch. Not that he isn’t, but the scornful way the spirit spat it out did not do well for Chanyeol’s patience. “But we’re not in the 1980s anymore.”

“Ah, is that so?” The smirk that grew in the spirit's face was suspicious. Chanyeol has read many books on spirits; being half elf himself, he has a certain connection with the spirit world. He’s read enough to know that most spirits that were summoned were stoic, neutral, and only wished to know what is needed from them before venturing out to perform what was asked. Powerful spirits were not to be disturbed, and if they happened to be woken up from their peaceful slumber, you better have a good excuse or you’ll be cursed until your last breath.

“I haven’t introduced myself, have I?” The other said, smirk still in place on his face. 

Chanyeol lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself clean. He stood several feet away from the Other (he refused to call him _spirit_ ), but he can feel the unmistakable pull of his aura. 

“Baekhyun,” The Other drawled, and Chanyeol licked his lips as he tested the name against his tongue. _Baekhyun_. It was not a name familiar to him, not in any of the books he’s read anyway. Chanyeol could feel the temperature in the air increase with every step the Other takes closer to him. 

Chanyeol’s fingers twitched, elvish senses telling him to do something, but his witchly curiosity has him rooted to the spot. 

Chanyeol could see the Other’s smirk deepen as Chanyeol raked his eyes to take a good look at the Other. He was smaller in stature, a full head shorter than him. His face was unmistakably _human_ \- a pair of eyes twinkling in what seems to be constant mischief, soft round nose and even softer, rounder cheeks, and a pair of pink lips that Chanyeol was sure to be plush to the touch. The Other bit his lips in an attempt to smother his manic smile. 

The Other looked human but his aura was definitely something more sinister.

“I’m called differently in different books, in different cultures. But I’ll tell you all of them until you recognize one,” The Other, _Baekhyun_ , continued, wide hips swinging from side to side as he sauntered closer to him. Chanyeol stood rooted to his spot. “Angel of Light…” 

That in itself woke Chanyeol from his stupor. He walked around the summoning circle and inspected the runes he drew on the forest floor. Everything looked to be what is written in the books, every rune drawn with each line and curve an exact copy of the drawing in the text. 

"Morning Star…” Baekhyun's sultry voice echoed in the clearing of the forest. Chanyeol stopped at a particular rune and marveled at his own stupidity.

“Lucifer…” Chanyeol heard a honey voice, sticky sweet against the shell of his pointed ears. All his elvish instincts were thrown out the window as his inner witch rejoices at the powerful aura that was standing right next to him.

“The Devil himself,” Chanyeol whispered back. There was no mistake in his drawing, neither was there any mistake in any of the runes he drew. His mistake was in his own understanding of the summoning ritual. 

“That’s right, baby!” Baekhyun cackled near him. “The most powerful Being in the spirit world!” 

Chanyeol jumped a foot away from the demon. 

“What? You summoned me, witch. I have your _blood_ flowing in me.” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled in mocking and his voice still had traces of scornful mirth. “Baekhyun, Angel of Light, at your service. I will forever be indebted at your courageous attempt to free me from the chains of Hell.”

Chanyeol’s fingers itched to do something, to grab something and throw it at the other. The presence of the Devil will cause imbalance to the physical world. He needs to send him back, he _needs -_

“Protector of the underworld, blah, blah, harbinger of death, yadda, yadda. I know, _I know_ and I’m _tired_ of looking over dumb spirits constantly wailing about how they failed in this life or that life. They’re trapped down there for a reason but it’s not my fault hell’s fire _affected_ spirits. I myself didn’t know but lucky for me, _I_ control hellfire. Isn’t that great?” Baekhyun clapped his hands in glee and Chanyeol could only stare in incredulity.

“You’re deranged.”

“And _you’re_ handsome. I thought witches had warts all over their faces and exaggeratingly large ugly noses and smelly breath? You’re literally sex on legs!” 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. Baekhyun seemed harmless enough, but only because he was the one who freed him from the underworld. 

Chanyeol thinks of the other books he found in the library. He needed to reverse what he’s done. Having the Devil outside of the spirit world will only release more evil spirits in this world. 

“No good, kiddo.” Baekhyun shrugged and Chanyeol was really getting tired of the mind reading. “The only way I can go back is if I do the one thing you summoned me for.”

“Wha-”

“I may be the most powerful being right now but you used a binding ritual. I’m still bound to you in some way and there’s _no way in hell_ ,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Get it? Hell? It’s where I came from.”

“Get on with it, please,” Chanyeol could feel a migraine forming at the base of his neck. 

“I’m bound to you through the summoning ritual. Literally. By blood. By _your_ blood, if I may remind you. The only way I return is if I kill that bitch witch or if you die. Whichever comes first. Because, you know. I’m bound by your blood so if your blood is no longer pumping then there’s nothing connecting me to this world anymore. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

Chanyeol blinked in surprise. 

“They never teach witches the right things nowadays. All easy spells and easy summoning. Your magic is literally born from the dark side of the Spirit world.” Baekhyun sighed in response. “I will grant you your wish on one condition.”

“I thought my summoning was binding in itself.” Chanyeol protested. 

“But then that’s no fun is it? I’m the _Devil_ , witch. Capital D. What do you expect!” 

“Fine. What is it?” Chanyeol scoffed in impatience. He doesn’t think there’s anything worse than being blood-bound by the Devil. He could already feel his blood pumping in his veins, his fingers and toes twitching in anticipation. 

“We seal the agreement with a kiss!” Baekhyun twirled around like a child, arms swinging, and soft, maniacal giggles filling the clear air of the forest clearing. Chanyeol is stunned in silence.

“Uhh…” Chanyeol said, stopping Baekhyun in his little devilish dance. “I thought I -”

The mouth against his is hot; plush lips pressed against his chapped ones. Chanyeol could feel his neck and the tips of ears redden in response at the sudden intrusion. He felt long slender fingers creep up against his jaw, cupping one side of face in an attempt to keep him in place. Chanyeol didn’t dare move, afraid that his rejection might cause him his life.

“Don’t worry, little witch,” The Devil muttered against his lips. “I’m not about to go back there without tasting you first.” 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to retort, but it only served for Baekhyun to deepen the kiss, the tongue inside his mouth hot and heady. It was intoxicating and he kissed back hungrily; the witch in him drunk at the sense of power flowing through his veins.

The feeling was dark and sensual and Chanyeol was hypnotized by the blazing trail left by Baekhyun’s fingers against his skin. He could feel his coat being removed from his person, a yellow wool vest the only thing keeping him warm against the nonexistent coldness of the night.

“You won’t be needing this,” Baekhyun said as he presses a wet kiss on his neck. He licked the sensitive area, once, twice, and Chanyeol could feel the erection in his pants strain in response. Baekhyun ripped his vest and threw them on the floor, the yellow ochre soaking up the mossy green of the forest floor. Chanyeol should be worried, it was his favorite vest, but he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought with how well Baekhyun was making him feel.

Hot fingers were now playing on the buttons of his white shirt, slowly unbuttoning them one by one. Baekhyun’s mouth goes lower, lower, and lower, peppering hot kisses along the way.

“You’re sinful, Witch.” Baekhyun mumbled against his skin. 

Chanyeol choked out a moan at the feel of the mouth that was tracing the erection in his pants. He looked down at Baekhyun who was now on his knees and he thought it’s ironic how an elvish witch was able to make the devil kneel.

Chanyeol swiped the hair away from Baekhyun’s forehead as the latter continued to tease him with his mouth. His hands were hot against the skin on his hips and Chanyeol was trying so very hard not to rut against the devil’s face. 

His own hands fumbled to unbutton his pants, freeing his achingly hard cock. Chanyeol saw the devil’s eyes darken in lust, the pupils dilating in response to the musk of Chanyeol’s sex.

“How lucky am I to be summoned by the most beautiful witch,” Baekhyun whispered before taking the flush cock in his mouth, eliciting the most wanton of noises from Chanyeol. The hot cavern of Baekhyun’s mouth felt delicious around his cock and Chanyeol leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree he unknowingly leaned against. 

Chanyeol carded his hand through Baekhyun’s hair; the feel of thick fingers against scalp caused the latter to moan, the vibration in his throat sending new waves of pleasure that coursed through Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Merlin’s _fuck -_ ” Chanyeol moaned out as Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his length. It felt good, too good and Chanyeol doesn’t think he will last long.

Baekhyun’s mouth left Chanyeol’s cock with a _pop_ , his devilish tongue swirling around the tip; the pad of his tongue was hitting the sensitive spot under the head of his cock again, and again, and _again._

“The name is Baekhyun, witch. And it will do you good to learn it,” Baekhyun’s eyes flashed red in warning before swallowing him whole again. Baekhyun’s one hand left his hip and traveled down to caress his balls, the tickling sensation sending waves upon waves of pleasure.

“F-fuck, Baekhyun -”

“That’s right, my witch. Say my name,” Baekhyun said before putting his entire length in his mouth. He was deep, _too_ deep in his mouth and he could feel his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat. 

Chanyeol’s head was full of want, full of the sexual desire to take what is his, take Baekhyun by his head and fuck him into submission. Chanyeol looked down and the image below him made his cock twitch. Baekhyun’s lips were red and plump around his length, saliva trailing down from his mouth to his chin. His eyes were half lidded, pupils dilated in a lustful haze. His lashes were wet with the tears that were threatening to fall on flushed cheeks. 

Chanyeol thought it’s poetic, how his large calloused hands held the back of Baekhyun’s head and his fingers gripped tightly on his black locks. His hips moved in a rhythm only he can hear, thrusting his wet cock in and out, in and out repeatedly inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks again and Chanyeol can feel his release bubbling in the pit of his abdomen. He gripped Baekhyun’s head tighter, fucked his mouth harder, and faster, and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun touch himself in response to his own aching arousal. 

“B-Baekhyun - ” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish as Baekhyun’s other hand gripped the base of his cock tightly, timing his pumps perfectly with the way he sucks his cock. 

Chanyeol groaned as he released his orgasm in Baekhyun’s mouth, the latter moaning with the feel of a throbbing cock heavy against his tongue. Baekhyun tried to milk it with his mouth but was stopped by Chanyeol.

“If we’re going to ‘seal the agreement’, as you say, then we’re doing it my way.” Chanyeol growled before throwing Baekhyun against the trunk of the tree. 

Baekhyun twinkling mirth resonated inside Chanyeol's head.

Baekhyun already looked positively ravished with his hair in absolute disarray, face flushed in obvious want. He was stroking his own erection with one hand, his cock pink and slick from pre-cum. 

Baekhyun caressed his own ass cheek before slapping it, leaving a red mark against milky skin.

“Come get it, big boy.” Baekhyun said before leaning forward and exposing his ass even more, letting his pink rim touch the tip of Chanyeol’s still wet cock. 

The ass being offered looked tantalizing, milky globes round and soft to Chanyeol’s touch. He squeezed one of them in one hand, and the other was busy with teasing Baekhyun’s pink rim. 

“Mmm,” Baekhyun moaned and the sound went straight to Chanyeol’s length. It was hard and heavy and aching to be used. 

“What are you doing, witch?” Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol kneeled. His hands gripped both cheeks tightly before separating them, exposing the pink rim even more. 

“ _Oh, fuck me -_ ” Chanyeol heared a thump as Baekhyun leaned his head against the tree. The latter was biting his already red lips, chest red and heaving from the pleasure coursing through his body. Chanyeol pressed his tongue against the hole, tongue moving up and down softly, slowly teasing the hole that was dripping with his own spit. 

It was magical how his pink rim tasted sweet like strawberries. It was intoxicating and Chanyeol can’t get enough of the saccharine, yet lecherous taste of Baekhyun's hole. 

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s hips were tight as his tongue circled around the rim of Baekhyun’s hole, the tip frustratingly close to the entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , witch. Stop teasing!” 

Chanyeol stood up, pants all the way down to his ankles, and shoved his cock right in.

“ _Fucking hell,_ ” Baekhyun moaned out, back arching at the sudden impalement. 

Chanyeol stopped for a moment to breathe. The tight walls hot around his length were already making his knees shake in pleasure. The figure beneath him beautifully arched, ass round and pert and absolutely delicious Chanyeol had to lick his lips to prevent himself from drooling. 

The tightness gripping his cock was dangerous. The heat surrounding his length was clouding his head. He will not last and the devil knows this with how his smirk widened at Chanyeol’s obvious frustration. 

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s waist, and the image of both of his hands gripping the devil’s waist emphasized the latter’s wider hips. Baekhyun was gorgeous flushed and red underneath him, body pliant underneath his touch, milky skin red against his tight grip. 

Chanyeol dared to move and the muscles surrounding his cock felt delicious in its tightness. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moaned out, moving his ass to the rhythm of Chanyeol’s thrusts, skin meeting skin in melody. “Shit, you feel _so good_.” 

Chanyeol thrusted hard and fast, uncaring if he was pushing Baekhyun harder into the bark of the tree. Baekhyun’s whorish moans echoed in the darkness of the forest, broken pleadings for _more, more, more_ and _harder, faster, right fucking there,_ disturbing the peace that was the silent of the night.

Baekhyun looked absolutely fucked to the bones, shirt open in his own attempt to play with his hardened nipples, shoulder and neck exposed for Chanyeol to nip and suck. His ministrations were sure to leave marks the next day but Chanyeol didn’t care. Right now, he needs to chase his release and bring Baekhyun along with him.

Chanyeol was still pounding hard into Baekhyun, the tip of cock hitting the latter’s prostate again and again, leaving Baekhyun into a mess of tears and saliva dripping down his chin. Chanyeol found it addicting, the feel of tight, hot walls surrounding his aching cock and the image of a beautiful vixen; eyes half lidded in obvious lust, lashes wet with tears, and his long, slender fingers wet inside his own mouth, mimicking the feeling of having another cock. 

Chanyeol shoved his own fingers in Baekhyun’s mouth, his own digits thicker and longer. Baekhyun took his fingers easily, tongue swirling in between his index and middle finger and Chanyeol didn’t think his cock could get any harder inside Baekhyun. His other hand smacked Baekhyun’s ass cheek and the latter moaned against his fingers. 

“You like that, huh, little devil?” Chanyeol groaned out. He felt Baekhyun roll his hips, sending a different type of pleasure around his cock. 

“Y-yeah, I like how you fuck me,” Baekhyun choked against his digits. Chanyeol reached around Baekhyun and held his wet cock tight in his hands. He pumped once, twice, three times along with the speed of his own cock thrusting in Baekhyun’s pink hole. Chanyeol pressed his thick fingers down Baekhyun’s mouth and the latter cried out, body shivered wildly as he rode his orgasm. The cock in Chanyeol’s hand throbbed as it released ribbons of white semen.

Chanyeol followed closely after, the body writhing underneath him bringing him close to his own orgasm. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass once before gripping his hips tightly as he wildly thrusted into Baekhyun’s wet hole. 

“Fuck my hole, witch,” Baekhyun moaned beneath him. “Use me as you will.”

The limp body of a fucked out devil underneath him taking his thick erection brought him to the edge. Chanyeol groaned as he came inside, his own cock throbbing inside the tight hole. 

It was perhaps minutes before Chanyeol got back to his senses. 

“Witch, if you keep fucking me like that I might never want to go back.” Baekhyun chuckled beneath him. Chanyeol slipped his cock out and put his pants up. 

“My soul is wrecked,” Chanyeol muttered as he buttoned his shirt back and shrugged his electric coat back on.

Baekhyun scoffed.

“You’re an elvish witch, your soul has been wrecked a long time ago. Now point me to where the bitch witch is so we can go and kill her.” 

Chanyeol waved his hand and the mess in the clearing disappeared. He waved his hands again and his own appearance went back to before he first laid his eyes on the devil next to him. Baekhyun whistled and clapped his hands in amusement.

“Well, if we’re going to fight the witch then I must be ready myself,” Baekhyun tapped his nose with the pad of his index finger and transformed. His hair turned deathly white and a long scar appeared across his face hidden by a face chain. Gone was the casual clothing in exchange for a heavy leather ensemble. Chanyeol looked closely and noticed that it wasn’t actually leather, but rather clothing that was weaved with dark magic. 

“Fancy,” Chanyeol noted, body still heavy from the earlier orgasms. He will need a good nap after this. 

“All accessories of course. I can kill the bitch witch with just a snap of a finger.” Baekhyun commented and turned around, the leather of his pants accentuating the delicious curve of his hips and ass. “Now let’s go kill some nasty, stinky ass, bitch of a witch.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **END**.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was my first time posting smut on this website. hope y'all liked it??? or was at least entertained by it:'3
> 
> thank you as always for reading and indulging! <3


End file.
